


Dont go and leave us...

by oohinata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Minor Character Death, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohinata/pseuds/oohinata
Summary: It was everywhere. I couldn't do anything.
Kudos: 7





	Dont go and leave us...

It was everywhere. I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Shouting for Chopper didn't help. It was everywhere, on the earth, on my hands... On my hands... Screaming for help isn't going to help you. I heard footsteps running towards me hoping it was Chopper coming to save you but as I turn my head slowly I saw Sanji. The look in his eyes when he saw all the blood coming out of you was terrifying, he stopped dead in trace as if scared.

"Fuck..." Sanji shook his head, it took him a moment to find his voice again " What the fuck happened Usopp !?"

"I- I didn't see that a marine was going to attack me so h-he pushed me out the way and took the hit... I can't stop the bleeding! We have to find Chopper!" His voice trailed off shakingly. 

Looking back at you in worry. You were lying on the ground clutching what you can of your wound, shaking and turning white because of blood loss. I shouted at you to stay awake but you only had enough force to open weakly your eye and look at me.

"Don't you dare die on me okay!? Chopper will be here soon!" holding back tears but my voice cracked with fear for your future.

Chocking on some blood in your mouth you managed to respond "Heh. Not goin' anywhere before the shitty cook." smirking before spitting blood next to you.

"Tsk. Better not talk in that condition shitty overgrown moss." shouted back the cook. 

Lighting a new cigarette and taping rapidly the earth, Sanji looked around the battlefield in search of the doctor and ran to where he last saw him. I ripped a part of my shirt and continued to press on the giant gash you had on your side but blood flowed through the useless fabric. Fuck. What do I do now? 

I suddenly hear a sword clatter and I look at that stupid marine Zoro managed to take down after the blow and saw him getting up. You sent a deadly glare his way and tried to move but somehow to were stuck in place. Panicking, I tried to grab a pop-green from my bag to end him but I couldn't find one. Fuck fuck fuck! Come on! The marine was standing up now and smirked down at the pirates.

"Not so powerful now eh Pirate Hunter? You nearly killed me there but then again look at you. On the floor all bloody... With that look in your eye, I'm guessing you realized the sword is coated in poison." he spat out coming closer to you.

Lifting my kabuto to shoot the marine before he gets closer I hear Zoro shouting at me to move with terror on his face.

Pain.

Vision fading...

I realized too late I was falling after taking a blow on the head from an attacker behind me... Fuck... I extended my arm to reach you... I couldn't do anything... FUCK! Everything was foggy. 

"D-Don't... touch... touch him..." trembling with anger about the inability to do anything and just watch those marines stab you in the chest with his sword... They'll pay...

They'll... p...

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction since 2012 yikes. Can be seen as Zo/opp if you what


End file.
